UNSCDF Ground Combat Uniform
serviceman of the 4th American Army wearing the GCU in the Tri-Environment Pattern.]] The UNSCDF Ground Combat Uniform (GCU) is the current mode of battledress issued to servicemen in the UNSC Army and UNSC Marine Corps. Although not standard wear, UNSC Navy and UNSC Air Force personnel are also issued the uniform for use if they are deployed to ground combat zones. First issued in 2536 and incorporating numerous design changes encouraged by combat with the Covenant, it is the successor to the older UNSCDF Battle Dress Uniform (BDU) worn from the 2480s to the 2530s. Patterns The UNSCDF currently utilises two camouflage patterns, the Digital Universal Pattern and the Tri-Environment Pattern. Because the dyes used in the uniform have electrochromic properties, the wearer can switch between patterns at will via a command from the standard issue neural interface. EMP-hardened microchips within the uniform components send a charge (too weak to be felt) out through the clothing, forcing a colour change. Note that specialist patterns such as arctic camouflage are not part of the standard uniform ensemble, and must be requistioned when necessary. Digital Universal Pattern servicemen of the 5th American Army wearing DUP-patterned GCUs.]] The Digital Universal Pattern (DUP) is a digital camouflage pattern which blends the colours of green, grey, tan and slate to create a pattern that is designed to provide concealment in any one of the multi-coloured environments a Marine or Trooper may find his or herself in, the most common being brown or grey rocky wastelands. It may also be used in urban environments depending on amount of foliage and the state of the city's buildings. This pattern is also favoured by UNSC Marines during shipboard combat, and can also serve as rudimentary arctic camouflage when specialised uniforms are not available. The color scheme of the DUP is composed of a green, grey, tan and slate pixel pattern, which becomes darker or lighter depending on exposure to sunlight. The shade black was omitted from the uniform since it does not exist in nature. Pure black, when viewed through night vision goggles, appears excessively dark and creates an undesirable high-contrast image. Tri-Environment Pattern The Tri-Environment Pattern (TriPat) is based on the 21st Century MultiCam pattern, and is designed for use in deserts, jungles, and temperate woodland, and may also be used in cities depnding on the amount of foliage present and building materials used. TriPat has background colors of a brown to light-tan gradient and lime green blending in between, the main part consist of green to yellowish green gradient and finally dark brown and light pinkish blotches spread throughout the pattern. This allows for the overall appearance to change from greenish to brownish in different areas of the fabric, while having smaller blotches to break up the bigger background areas. The GCU The GCU components are often informally referred to as "fatigues". Soldiers and Marines have reported that the nylon cotton fabric breathes better than the older BDUs and results in a cooler uniform in high temperature climates. The uniform features silent-closure button fasteners as opposed to velcro on the pockets. All uniform components are IRR-treated, and as such the wearer appears at the same radiation level as the surrounding terrain, thus making them more difficult to detect with infrared sensors. A "Shear-Thickening Liquid" armour additive produced from a mixture of polyethylene glycol, a polymer found in laxatives and other consumer products, and nanobits of silica, or purified sand is sprayed onto the uniform components (with the exception of the T-shirt) in ultra-thin coats. When struck with a significant impact, the armour stiffens instantly into a shield, then reverts to its liquid state just as fast when the energy from the projectile dissipates. The GCU is also equipped with a greater amount of fireproofing that its predecessor, a key consideration when dealing with Covenant plasma weaponry. All uniform components are breathable to remove sweat and provide greater comfort. T-shirt The standard issue T-shirt is green with black sleeves that terminate above the elbows. It is worn underneath the combat shirt or combat jacket, but in hotter climates may be discarded in favour of wearing the combat shirt only. The UNSC Phoenix and Globe is embroidered on the right shoulder, and the flag of the wearer's home nation (assuming the wearer serves in a national unit. If not, a second Phoenix and Globe is worn) is worn on the left. The wearer's divisional or regimental emblem, depending on whether the wearer serves in the national unit of a military that uses the regimental system, is embroidered on the left of the T-shirt's chest piece. The T-shirt possesses sweat wicking properties and unlike other uniform components does not possess Shear-Thickening Liquid properties. Combat shirt The combat shirt is a flame-resistant stand-alone shirt added to the GCU ensemble is 2552 designed specifically for use with M52B Body Armour in warm and hot weather. In cooler climates however, it may be worn with the T-shirt or combat jacket. It is intended to greatly increase user comfort through the use of lightweight, moisture-wicking, and breathable fabrics. The shirt, in conjunction with the GCU trousers, provides head-to-toe protection against burns. The torso of the shirt is foliage green, while the arms possess the ability to switch between camouflage patterns, with integrated anti-abrasion elbow pads. No-seam shoulders minimise rubbing or chafing against armor. Other features include a double pen pocket on the lower arm, zip-close storage pockets on the upper arm, shoulder straps for the attachment of Mockingbird infrared identification tabs, and velcro patches for the attachment of name, rank, and flag patches on the upper arm. Three flame-resistant fabrics are used in the shirt: The shirt's torso is constructed of two highly breathable flame-resistant fabrics with advanced moisture management capabilities. Both fabrics wick moisture away from the skin and dry rapidly, preventing the fabrics from sticking to the user's skin and greatly increasing comfort under body armour. The sleeves and side panels of the shirt are constructed of a lightweight, but durable and abrasion-resistant fabric designed to provide extra protection for areas not protected by body armor. All three fabrics feature 4-way stretch for enhanced performance and user comfort. Combat jacket The GCU combat jacket uses button-backed attachments to secure items such as name tapes, rank insignia, shoulder patches and tabs, as well as recognition devices such flag patches and Mockingbird infrared identification tabs. Infrared resistant technology is incorporated to minimize the infrared silhouette. Button-closed shoulder straps are sewn to each shoulder to attach Mockingbirds to help identify friendly personnel when night vision devices are used. Three Phoenix and Globe and national flag insignia are authorized for wear with the GCU: full-color, full-color IR, and subdued IR. The flag insignia (full-color or subdued, and assuming the wearer serves in a national unit. If not, a second Phoenix and Globe is worn) is worn on the right shoulder pocket flap of the GCU coat. The subdued version is only worn as directed under tactical or field conditions. On the left shoulder of the GCU, the Phoenix and Globe is depicted. Subdued unit Shoulder Sleeve Insignia are always worn. The jacket's Mandarin collar is worn up in combat to fit with M52B Body Armour, and worn in the down position otherwise. The front closure is zip-closed and reinforced with velcro, designed for use with armour. Attached to the velcro-down storm flap folding over the zip is a small tab for rank slides. The chest pockets, cuffs, and elbow pad insert pockets utilise button closure. There is a three slot pen pocket on the left arm of the jacket, and blouse bellows for increased mobility. Current regulations require the jacket to not extend below the top of the cargo pocket and not be higher than the bottom of the side pocket. In the field, the jacket may be replaced by the flame-resistant combat shirt when worn directly under M52B Body Armour. Field jacket The GCU field jacket is a popular component worn in cold environments characterized by a cobra hood (which fits over a combat helmet) with woven nylon drawstring adjustable pulls. There is a two-way, full-front slide fastener to provide full-face protection, leaving only the eyes uncovered. The jacket has Raglan shoulders and sleeves, a non-freezing, double-pull zip with a velcro-closed storm flap, a flap-covered pocket on the left sleeve with button closure, adjustable velcro wrist cuffs, armpit ventilation zips and double reinforced elbows. Attached to the velcro-down storm flap folding over the zip is a small tab for rank slides. There is an interior back ventilation opening, two slash (handwarmer) cargo pockets on the lower front (with extra large flaps and button closure on each) and an inside draft skirt (windskirt) with elastic drawstrings and cord-locks at the waist (without pulls). There are also two concealed map pockets at the front zipper with button closures that can be opened without unzipping the jacket. Trousers The GCU trousers are worn with a five centimetre nylon web belt, and feature an adjustable waist, adjustable trouser cuffs, velcro pouches for knee pad inserts, two forward-tilted thigh storage pockets with velcro for closure during movement, and two calf storage pockets, one on each leg with button closure. In addition, the trouser legs can be bloused and must not extend past the third eyelet of the boots as per Army and Marines regulations. Footwear The GCU is worn with the standard-issue VZG7 Armoured Boot with moisture wicking socks. The boot is a tan-colored, temperate weather combat boot with a moisture-resistant, rough-side-out cattlehide leather and nylon duck upper. It contains a waterproof breathable membrane and integrated fire-, conductive heat-, and liquid fuel penetration protection. The sole consists of a three-layer, shock-absorbing system with an abrasion and slip resistant solid rubber outsole. It has a combination eyelet and speed-lace lacing system. MITHRIL armour plating, the same ceramic used in body armour, can be added to the boot and encompasses foot, ankle, calf, and shin protection, though many soldiers choose to dispense with the shin and calf protection as its added weight quickly causes the user to tire while on patrol. The full armour plating is designed to provide protection from plasma and gun fire, and also provides some protection from land mines, channelling the blast and shrapnel around rather than through the leg and preventing amputations. In hot-weather environments such as deserts or jungles, the VZG7 is replaced with the Improved Hot-Weather Boot (IHWB). This is based on the same design as the VZG7, but with all the armour plating removed to avoid dirt and insects becoming trapped in the spaces between the plates and the boot and avoid tiring the soldier, with two drainage eyelets on the inner arch and a canvas upper to aid in ventilation and drainage of moisture. In Arctic or similarly cold environments, the Extreme Cold Vapour Barrier Boot ("Bunny Boot") is worn. These linerless boots retain warmth by sandwiching 2.5cm of wool and felt insulation between two layers of rubber, resulting in their bulbous appearance, and are typically worn with one heavy wool sock. They are rated for temperates below -40 degrees Celsius, and are designed to protect an inactive wearer to -50 degrees Celsius. and an active wearer to -80 degrees Celsius. They are available in white or tan camouflage schemes. An air valve on each of the boots must be opened prior to flying, to ensure that the air pressure differential between the walls of the boot and the outside air does not cause the boots to rupture. Headgear In the field, the GCU is worn with the CH252 Helmet, a patrol cap, or a boonie hat as appropriate. In garrison, a beret coloured according to unit or patrol cap is worn. The patrol cap is a straight-sided, flat-topped soft cap, with a double thick bill and bears the Phoenix and Globe on the front. A foliage green or black micro fleece cap or a black knit balaclava is authorized in cold climates. The name tape is worn on the back of the patrol cap. Sew-on rank is recommended but pin-on rank is authorised on the GCU Patrol Cap and GCU Boonie Hat. Other clothing items Waterproofs The GCU waterproofs consist of a Gore-Tex zip-closed jacket with adjustable hood and cuffs, and a pair of Gore-Tex trousers with an adjustable waist and ankle cuffs, worn over the standard GCU components. They are fully breathable, IRR-treated, can switch between either DUP or TriPat, and are resistant to up to one thousand millimetres of rainfall. In order to save weight, they are not treated with Shear-Thickening Liquids. Poncho The poncho is an electrochromic, IRR and Shear-Thickening Liquid-treated rectangular plastic sheet that is used as a shelter-half. Two are fastened together with snaps on the longer edge to form a larger surface. The poncho is rigidly held up by a shape-memory polymer frame without the need for external support. The poncho can collapse into a roll small enough to fit into a patrol sack. Each soldier carries one shelter-half, and they pair off to erect a two-man tent. Originally, the poncho was equipped with a drawstring-closed hood, allowing it to be used as a waterproof cloak, but given the effectiveness of the GCU waterproofs, the hood was discarded in later models. Heat transfer garment The heat transfer garment is a sleeveless vest worn under the GCU components. It consists of a network of narrow tubing between two breathable layers providing 100 watts of heating or cooling to the soldier. Warm or chilled water is circulated through the tubes. The cooled circulating fluid pulls metabolic heat from the soldier's body and transfers it into the environment through its condenser, and vice versa for warm fluid. The main condenser unit can provide 120 watts of cooling power in a 35 degrees Celsius environment, with an average power consumption of 35 watts and weight of 0.65 kilograms. Cold weather clothing The GCU Cold Weather Clothing System is worn in exceptionally cold environments such as the Arctic, or colonies that are far from their stars. It consists of a polypropylene undershirt and drawers, a polyester fibrepile shirt and bib, nylon/cotton trousers, a Gore-Tex parka and trousers, liners for the parka and trousers, snow camouflaged parka and trouser covers, waterproof gloves, glove inserts, mittens, mitten inserts, mitten shells, snow camouflaged mitten shells, a cap, a balaclava, nylon socks, and the Extreme Cold Vapour Barrier Boot ("Bunny Boot") for footwear. The system is used in an insulated, triple-layered fashion, with the polypropylene undergarments as Layer 1, the polyester shirt/bib, liners and cotton/nylon trousers as Layer 2, and the Gore-Tex outer garments as Layer 3. The Gore-Tex outer garments are electrochromic and can switch between the DUP or TriPat, but since arctic camouflage patterns are not standard, the snow camouflage covers must be donned as necessary over the outer garments. All components are fully breathable, IRR- and Shear-Thickening Liquid-treated, and the three-layer system provides protection between 4 and −80 degrees Celsius. CBRN suit The GCU CBRN (Chemical, Biological, Radiological, Nuclear) Protection System consists of a smock and pair of trousers and is intended to prevent chemical agents, radioactive materials, and germ agents from reaching the wearer. It is constructed of reinforced Ripstop nylon with charcoal-impregnated felt. It is fully breathable and electrochromic, and is also IRR- and Shear-Thickening Liquid-treated to reduce the chance of detection and to prevent the suit being holed and compromised if shot. Durable rubber gloves and overboots are also worn. It can be quickly donned over a soldier's uniform, helmet and body armour and can continuously protect the user for up to ninety days before requiring replacement. It is easily foldable, and when issued is stored in a pouch on the back of the soldier's webbing. It is always worn with the standard-issue S90 Respirator, which is designed to filter harmful chemical and biological agents, as well as irradiated particles from the air to allow the wearer to breathe safely, carried in a pouch on back left of the soldier's webbing system. In areas where contamination is likely, the Respirator is carried with a dosimeter, three anti-nerve agent Combo-Pens, and a set of NAPS tablets. Quotes *''The liquid coating doesn't do much to keep the plasma away, but at least the extra fireproofing means they don't melt on your skin when hit like the old BDUs.'' *''The BDUs were crap, especially in the jungle; the open-weave meant that insects could stick their noses in, and about half my platoon went down with malaria on a jungle exercise 'cause of that. Not so with the GCU, 'course that's the least of my worries at the moment.'' *''The TriPat is great, but what idiot designed the DUP? Any unit in a temperate climate is screwed over unless a freak blizzard comes, or is every colony made out of flower-patterned couches now?'' Category:War of Vengeance Category:Human-Covenant War Category:Labyrinth Category:Equipment of the UNSCDF